Black Mirror IV
by LadyNikitaHavilliard
Summary: [UWAGA! OPOWIADANIE ZAWIERA SPOILERY WYDARZEŃ WE WSZYSTKICH CZĘŚCIACH GRY BLACK MIRROR] Po pokonaniu Mordreda, Adrian ożenił się z przyjaciółką Valantiny i z jej pomocą zwalczał cienie dusz, błąkające się po lesie przy Willow Creek. Minęło kolejne 12 lat - nie stała się żadna katastrofa. Wszyscy uznali, że klątwa została pokonana... lecz czy na pewno?


_Od pokonania Mordreda przy lustrze Black Mirror minęły już trzy tygodnie, a ja wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że go nie ma. Mimo tego, że przerażające wizje, które męczyły mnie na początku zimy dawno minęły, mimo tego, że przecież sam pokonałem duszę Mordreda jego własnym mieczem, nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że klątwa nie została przełamana do końca. Nie rozumiałem tego przeczucia, nie chciałem jednak martwić Valentiny czymś, co i tak może okazać się fałszywe. Teraz, kiedy nawet dusza Mordreda była martwa, cóż mogłoby mi zagrozić?_

 _Valentina wkrótce wróciła do Watykanu, czekała ją tam kupa roboty. Ja zaś, zostałem sam w wielkim, w połowie zniszczonym zamku Black Mirror. Ups, poprawka – miałem przecież Edwarda, który mimo swej sztywności i starodawnego stylu bycia okazał się być nieocenionym lokajem. Tuż po wyjeździe Valentiny miałem ochotę oddać zamek kościołowi i zamieszkać gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie mi wisiał nad głową remont całego zamku, który, w opinii publicznej, wciąż był przeklęty. Edward jednak przekonał mnie, że da radę znaleźć ekipę remontową, która nie będzie bała się choćby podejść do posiadłości. Wciąż miałem w pamięci biednego Grega, na którego spadła czaszka znad wejścia. Lecz tak jak Edward powiedział, tak zrobił i już wkrótce w całym zamku dało się słyszeć odgłosy wiertarek, czy innych remontowych narzędzi. Ja sam zostawiłem sprawy odnowy zamku Edwardowi i jego ekipie (w końcu za coś im płacę, nie?) i zająłem się poszukiwaniami cieni dusz w lesie przy Willow Creek. „_ _Pożyczyłem"_ _ponownie miecz Mordreda i przez ponad dwa lata wędrowałem po lesie, szukając i zabijając cienie, błąkające się w zaroślach. Sporządziłem całkiem dokładną mapę lasu (głównie po to, bym sam się nie zgubił), kilka razy również natknąłem się na Białą Damę. Raz udało mi się z nią nawet porozmawiać. Opowiedziałem jej o śmierci Mordreda, lecz ona stwierdziła, że jej los był przypieczętowany i zostanie w tym lesie na wieczność, chyba że uda jej się znaleźć syna. Trochę mi jej szkoda (jeśli może być mi szkoda ducha), lecz nie byłem w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Powiedziałem jej, że zajmuję się teraz wybijaniem wszystkich cieni z lasu, a ona uśmiechnęła się tylko i odpłynęła._

 _W międzyczasie poznałem kogoś. Pewnego pięknego, zimowego dnia, w godzinach raczej porannych, usłyszałem dzwonek do głównej bramy. Poszedłem otworzyć osobiście, ponieważ Edward znajdował się akurat w Willow Creek i robił zakupy. Udałem się więc do bramy, slalomem omijając wszystkie te sterty gruzu, paczki z nowymi płytkami i takie tam. Gdy otworzyłem furtkę, ujrzałem całkiem młodą kobietę, mniej więcej w moim wieku. Przedstawiła się jako Sheena Meyers._

 _\- Czy mogłabym porozmawiać z panem Adrianem Gordonem? - zapytała, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szelmowsko._

 _\- Oczywiście, oto ja._

 _Oznajmiła mi, że jest przyjaciółką Valentiny i została przez nią tu wysłana, by pomóc mi w walce z cieniami. Zaprosiłem ją więc do środka, przepraszając jednocześnie za stan zamku i zapytałem, dlaczego Watykan wysyła mi pomoc tak późno. Sheena zaśmiała się._

 _\- To nie Watykan mnie wysłał. Jestem z wykształcenia historyczką, z pasji zajmuję się zjawiskami nadnaturalnymi. Valentinę znam od dzieciństwa i to ona mnie tu wysłała, stwierdziła, że klątwa Gordonów na pewno mnie zainteresuje. Trochę sobie o niej poczytałam i naprawdę żałuję, że nie słyszałam o niej wcześniej!_

 _Spojrzałem na nią z ukosa. Gdyby to ona uczestniczyła w tych rytuałach i musiała walczyć z Mordredem raczej nie byłaby taka podekscytowana. Lecz po dłuższej rozmowie stwierdziłem, że całkiem fajna z niej dziewczyna i oznajmiłem, że jej pomoc na pewno się przyda. Ucieszyła się i zapytała o najbliższy hotel. Po krótkim zastanowieniu pozwoliłem jej zostać w zamku, nie ma potrzeby, by użerała się z Murray'em. Zaprosiłem ją do biblioteki, a tymczasem poprosiłem Edwarda, który zdążył już wrócić z miasteczka, by przygotował dla niej stary pokój Batesa._

 _Sheenie strasznie spodobał się tutejszy las. W ogóle, wszystko ją fascynowało, a cienie nie przerażały jej chyba ani trochę. Bardzo pomogła mi w walce z nimi. Mimo że nie posiadała odpowiedniej broni, dobrze posługiwała się zielonym światłem, takim jak to w labiryncie w katakumbach pod zamkiem. Myślę, że to właśnie dzięki tej współpracy coś między nami zaiskrzyło. Naprawdę ją polubiłem, jej zafascynowanie było na początku może i trochę denerwujące, lecz napawało optymizmem. Wkrótce sam jej widok sprawiał mi radość, a polowania były czymś więcej niż tylko ponurym obowiązkiem._

 _Po roku wzięliśmy ślub. Nie było wielkiej uroczystości, ja nie miałem zbyt wielu przyjaciół w Willow Creek, ani nigdzie indziej, a ona z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała zapraszać swojej rodziny. Stwierdziła tylko, że niezbyt się z nimi lubi i nawet gdyby wysłała im zaprozenia, raczej by nie przyjechali._

 _Sheena Gordon... OK, może to dziwne, ale to zestawienie naprawdę mi się podoba._

 _W sierpniu 1995 roku urodził nam się syn. Zamek był już w pełni odnowiony, lecz mieszkańcy Willow Creek wciąż bali się posiadłości. Nie było szans, by ich uspokoić, nie teraz. Dopiero po dwunastu latach od pokonania Mordreda przekonają się, że klątwa została przełamana. Pozostało nam czekać do 2005 roku, by stwierdzić z całą pewnością, że naprawdę pokonałem klątwę rodu Gordonów._

* * *

 _2005 rok nadszedł szybko. Całe Willow Creek pogrążone było w niepokoju przez cały rok, lecz... nic się nie stało. Oprócz tego, że moje złe przeczucia nasiliły się. Nie wiem dlaczego, powróciły również koszmary. Nie byłem w stanie tego dłużej ignorować, więc wraz z Sheeną przeczesaliśmy las ponownie. Po cieniach ani śladu. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że spotkamy Białą Damę, lecz ta również gdzieś zniknęła. Byłem trochę rozczarowany, chciałem, by rozwiała mój niepokój._

 _Nic jednak nie nastąpiło, żadnych morderstw, pożarów ani katastrof. Willow Creek pozostawało ciche, jak zawsze, choć mieszkańcy nie rozluźnili się aż do nadejścia nowego roku. Niewyobrażalna była ich radość, kiedy sami odkryli, że faktycznie, klątwa została przełamana. Jednak ja nie potrafiłem być spokojny, złe sny, choć zelżały, nigdy nie zniknęły. Tak samo jak przeczucie, że Mordred gdzieś jednak jeszcze jest i tylko czyha na odpowiednią okazję._

 _Chyba podświadomie trzymałem Daniela, mojego syna, jak najdalej od klątwy oraz przeszłości naszego rodu. Wszyscy mi powtarzali, że jako ostatni Gordon zakończyłem stary ród i założyłem nowy... lecz przecież Daniel nosi to samo nazwisko, jest również Gordonem. W jaki sposób to czyni go członkiem „nowego rodu"?_

 _Tak czy inaczej, szukałem wszędzie jakichkolwiek szczegółów na temat klątwy. Jak już wspomniałem, nie opuszczała mnie myśl, iż coś zostało pominięte, wszyscy przeoczyli coś, co z pozoru było nie ważne, lecz tak naprawdę kluczowe..._

 _Wkrótce przekonałem się, że nawet Marcus Gordon przeoczył tę istotną, choć oczywistą sprawę. W końcu, najciemniej jest pod latarnią, nieprawdaż?_


End file.
